<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kuebiko : Extended Universe by Death_Rattle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192195">Kuebiko : Extended Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Rattle/pseuds/Death_Rattle'>Death_Rattle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoenix Queen Azula [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Issues, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Extended Scenes, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Fire Nation Royal Family, Flashbacks, Incest, Missing Scenes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai is his own warning, Parent/Child Incest, Rating May Change, References to Childhood Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Rattle/pseuds/Death_Rattle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles (mostly Ozai/Azula-centric) which all take place in the same universe as Kuebiko. Includes missing scenes, extended scenes, flashbacks, and other odds &amp; ends. Chapters are not in any particular order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ozai (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoenix Queen Azula [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place during s3 ep 1 - The Awakening</p>
<p>Pairing(s): Ozai/Azula</p>
<p>Main characters: Azula, Ozai</p>
<p>Other characters: Zuko</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like years had passed since she'd last seen her father. In reality, it had only been three months but by Agni, those were the longest three months of her life, not to mention the loneliest, even <em>with</em> Mai and Ty Lee by her side. Though it was now, that her ship was docking, that Azula realized just how much she had missed her daddy - his scent, his voice, his touch, everything about him. The thought of seeing him now after all this time made her heart race and her stomach twist in knots.</p>
<p>When she saw him standing there, tall and proud and handsome as ever, ready to welcome her home after her long and arduous journey, she swore her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to rush over to him and throw her arms around him, she wanted to kiss him all over, she wanted to beg him to take her right there in front of everyone... but of course, she restrained herself.</p>
<p>Instead, Azula walked at her normal pace, then bowed before her father as was customary and expected of her. Zuko, who had been trailing just behind her, followed suit.</p>
<p>"Rise."</p>
<p>Ozai gave his children a quick once-over. Though he hadn't seen his son in over three years, he approached his daughter first. "Azula, my daughter. How I've missed you." he greeted warmly, placing his strong and steady hands over her shoulders and lightly kissing her forehead.</p>
<p>The kiss made Azula giddy, Daddy never showed affection <em>in public</em>. "I-I've missed you too, Father." she managed, seemingly breathless. Oh, how she wanted him to kiss her on the mouth but she knew he couldn't, not with Zuzu there and-</p>
<p>Ozai's lips pressed against Azula's, locking her in a passionate but quick kiss that left her wanting, even moreso than before. "You've grown," he whispered low so that only she could hear, his hot breath tickling her ear. "You look ravishing, I have half a mind to take you right here."</p>
<p>Azula felt like she was going to melt into a puddle.</p>
<p>"Tonight, I'll give you a proper welcome."</p>
<p>Tonight? She wasn't sure she could wait that long! Already, she felt that tingly, throbbing sensation in between her legs and he'd hardly touched her... but alas, she'd have to wait. There were formalities to be observed, one of many downsides of being royalty - not that she'd trade her position for anything, the benefits far outweighed the temporary annoyances.</p>
<p>Whatever Daddy had planned for her would be well worth the wait, she decided.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Drink and A Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place one year pre-canon.</p><p>Pairing(s): Ozai/Azula</p><p>Main characters: Ozai, Azula</p><p>Other characters: None</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula took a small sip of the tea and instantly recoiled as it was incredibly bitter.</p><p>"What <em>is</em> this?" she asked.</p><p>Ozai laughed a little. "Blackroot. You don't like it?"</p><p>"I..." she hesitated. "It's just..."</p><p>"Yes, it's an acquired taste."</p><p>Azula took another sip and tried not to make a face.</p><p>"Best to drink it quickly and get it over with," Ozai told her.</p><p>And so, Azula did just that, choking down the horrible tea in a matter of seconds.</p><p>"You must drink it every day, it's very important," he said, hopeful he would not have to elaborate. With any luck, the tea would prevent any... accidents. He should have had her started on it right away but the thought hadn't occurred to him until today, he'd been careless. She was thirteen now and she'd already had her blood, she could easily become pregnant – maybe she was already.</p><p>For good measure, he refilled her cup.</p><p>Azula's face fell. "Must I drink two cups?"</p><p>"Just this once. After that, one cup should be sufficient," he explained. "Every day. Promise me."</p><p>She nodded. "I promise."</p><p>Azula did not break her promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a nod to chapter 22 of Kuebiko in which it's mentioned that the servants were no longer giving Azula blackroot for her tea. Blackroot is just something we made up, it acts as a contraceptive when used regularly, or as a "morning after" type of deal in larger doses. We figured Ozai would just give it to Azula without really explaining what it was for so that he can be in complete control of when or if they have a child together.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place some time during season 1 of AtLA.</p><p>Pairing(s): Ozai/Azula</p><p>Main characters: Azula, Ozai</p><p>Other characters: None</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a particularly exhausting... encounter, followed by a nice hot bath, Azula returned to her father's bed, hopeful she could spend the rest of the night sleeping soundly, his arms curled around her protectively.</p><p>Ozai, however, had other plans.</p><p>"Have I ever told you you have perfect tits?" he asked, absentmindedly groping one of her breasts.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Well, you do." he reiterated. He guessed where her nipple should be, his thumb brushing over it through the fabric until it hardened and then drawing light circles, making her sigh contentedly and lean into his touch.</p><p>"Hm, I wish they were bigger.." she replied, not quite convinced.</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>
  <em>Not that I would mind if they were, of course</em>
</p><p>He tugged at her robe, pulling it all the way down her shoulder and exposing her left breast to the cool nighttime air. She shivered, her already stiff nipple growing even harder.</p><p>He gave her sensitive nipple a little pinch. "Do you like it when I touch you like this?" he asked, pinching and rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He knew fully well that she liked it, of course, he just wanted to hear her say it.</p><p>"Ungh..." she moaned, arching her back and pressing her ass into his crotch, grinding against his erection as he toyed with her breast. "Yes, Daddy, I like it."</p><p>"Mm, Princess... Daddy's cock is hard again..." he growled into her ear, his hand moving to untie her robe. She did not protest.</p><p>And with no ease or gentleness, Ozai gave Azula what they both wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place approximately one year pre-canon.</p><p>Pairing(s): Ozai/Azula</p><p>Main characters: Azula, Ozai</p><p>Other characters: None</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time hurt. The pain was excruciating, blinding. If she had to describe it in greater detail, it felt like he was jamming a red-hot poker in between her legs, repeatedly and without mercy. Nonetheless, she never allowed her smile to falter, she even pretended to like what her daddy was doing to her. She gasped and moaned and pulled him closer, and he seemed pleased with that, very pleased. He held her tighter and whispered sweet things into her ear, dirty things too, things she didn't even really understand.</p><p>Thankfully for Azula, it didn't last long. No more than five minutes after he had laid her down on the bed, stripped her bare, forced her legs apart and put his <em>thing</em> inside her, he made a strange sound and she felt something oddly warm. Then he kissed her, and it was all over. He let her go, and rolled over to lie down beside her. Immediately, fluids (maybe blood, though she was unsure) trickled out of her and onto the freshly laundered sheets.</p><p>For the moment they just laid there, Ozai panting as though he'd just ran miles, Azula silent and trying to think of something to distract herself from the sensation that something was on fire down there.</p><p>Then Ozai pulled her close, and at first she feared he wanted to do what he'd just done to her again, but instead he just held her. "Mm, that felt so good..." he muttered. "You liked it too, didn't you, Azula?" he asked, clearly expecting to hear that the answer was 'yes'.</p><p>"Yes," she lied. "Yes, Daddy, I liked it." She knew better than to complain, and besides, she didn't want to ruin whatever this was. Even if it hurt, it was worth it for his affections, and it was worth it to make him happy.</p><p>He laughed a little, then kissed her again. "I knew you would."</p><p>
  <span class="message-content">⁂⁂⁂</span>
</p><p>The second time didn't hurt... much. Though it was uncomfortable, and somewhat awkward. Daddy made her do other things before they fucked (that was what he liked to call it), touch him certain ways, use her mouth on his cock (again, what he liked to call it). She carefully followed his instructions, and although she hadn't the faintest clue what she was doing, he voiced his approval and that bolstered her ego and made her feel much more comfortable doing whatever he asked.</p><p>At one point, he even wanted <em>her</em> on top of <em>him</em>. "That's right, my little princess" he praised, grabbing her hips and guiding her movements, showing her just how he wanted it. "That's it, ride Daddy's cock just like that."</p><p>Again, it was over quickly, and they spent the rest of the night together. Though she didn't enjoy the act itself, she loved being close to her father and she loved hearing his praises even more.</p><p>
  <span class="message-content">⁂⁂⁂</span>
</p><p>For the third night in a row, Daddy came to her. This time though, it was different.</p><p>It started with gentle kisses and touches, then he turned his attention to her still-developing breasts. He lavished them with kisses and licks and soft nibbles, making her forget her insecurities regarding their size. Then he used his mouth on her nipples, sucking and occasionally flicking his tongue over them while she whimpered and moaned and squirmed around in his lap, and it was feeling like she had a heart beat <em>down there</em>.</p><p>After some time, he slid his hand beneath the waistband of her undergarments. "Mm, Azula, you're so wet for me" he growled. She didn't really know what that meant, but he obviously liked it. "I'm going to show you what I can do for you, little one."</p><p>His fingers brushed over what seemed to be a concentrated bundle of nerves, making her gasp aloud. He chuckled. "Do you like that?" he asked, knowing damn well that she did.</p><p>"Yes!" she exclaimed, making him laugh again. And he touched that special place some more, drawing light circles as she practically squealed with pleasure. It felt sosososo good, she shut her eyes tight and clung to him as she bucked her hips involuntarily. Then the strangest and most amazing thing happened, he whispered harshly "that's right, cum for Daddy" and all of the sudden she felt like she was melting or exploding, or both, and she screamed as her first orgasm tore through her.</p><p>"W-What.." she stammered, still clinging to her father, and trying to catch her breath. "...what just happened to me?" she asked, stunned.</p><p>"You came, Azula" he said, simply.</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"You had an orgasm." he told her. "I <em>gave</em> you an orgasm, rather." he clarified, seeming pleased with himself. "Now, where are your manners, little girl? Aren't you going to thank me?"</p><p>Azula was still confused. Evidently, the confusion showed on her face because Ozai then said "You finished."</p><p>"Oh." she replied, feeling a bit stupid. She hadn't even known women <em>could</em> finish, though she supposed it made sense.</p><p>Silence for a moment.</p><p>"Thank you, Daddy." she purred, ever Ozai's obedient little girl.</p><p>She looked up at him. They locked eyes, molten gold staring into its mirror image. Then, Ozai smiled an honest smile and ran a hand down her cheek, making her shiver. She felt giddy, like a child with a handful of sweets, and so <em>warm</em>.</p><p>She loved him... and he loved her, he had to. It was why he wanted to be with her in this way, night after night. Why he pleasured her, why he told her she was beautiful and perfect and his "pride".</p><p>Azula offered no resistance as he laid her down atop the silken sheets and climbed on top of her, and this time she didn't pretend to like it, she liked it for real.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place in between chapter 9 and 10 of Kuebiko.</p><p>Pairing(s): Ozai/Azula</p><p>Main characters: Ozai, Azula</p><p>Other characters: None</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the women Phoenix King Ozai had bedded in his lifetime (and by Agni, there were hundreds!) his daughter, Azula, was his favorite. Not because she was pretty – she was beautiful of course and her figure was as close to perfection as it got, but that wasn't it. Nor was it because she was the most skilled at the art of lovemaking, far from it in fact. She wasn't <em>bad</em> at it by any means but she was still so young, not yet fifteen, and had never so much as touched herself before he'd claimed her for his own. Though she had improved much over the past year and a half, she had a lot to learn about the different ways to please a man.</p><p>No, what he liked about her was her desperate eagerness to satisfy him. What he liked about her was her willingness to let him do whatever he wanted – slap her, choke her, tie her up, anything he wished. What he liked about her was that after little more than a minute of sloppy kissing and groping, she would literally beg for his cock. What he liked about her was that, well... she was <em>his</em>. He made her, he owned her.</p><p>There was just something different about a woman that not only wanted him as much as he wanted her, but belonged to him in every sense.</p><p>That was why he sought her out, night after night...</p><p>...and that was why he'd made her his wife.</p><p>Well, all of that plus the fact that Azula was the only woman in the world who could possibly be worthy of him... a great beauty of royal blood whose fire was said to be a gift from Agni himself. She was everything he could ever want in a queen, and then some.</p><p>Together, they would bring the four nations to heel and build a dynasty that would last a thousand lifetimes.</p><p>On the eve of their wedding, as they drank plum wine from crystal-cut goblets which were tied together with a length of red string (an old marriage tradition, a symbol of their now shared fate) and stared into eachother's eyes, their naked bodies glistening with sweat and the stink of sex permeating throughout their now shared suite, Ozai was certain he'd made the right decision.</p><p>"Is this a dream?" Azula asked him, breaking the almost hypnotic silence.</p><p>And though it felt like a dream, he told her "No, my love."</p><p>"That's exactly what you would say if it <em>was</em> a dream. How can I be sure?"</p><p>He smiled. "I guess you will just have to trust me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you who didn't already know, the red string connecting the wine glasses is a Chinese wedding tradition. I figured it made sense to borrow it seeing as how many things in the AtLA-verse are derived from Chinese culture.</p><p>I had wanted to include Ozai and Azula's wedding in Kuebiko soooo badly, but unfortunately it just didn't make the cut due to creative differences. Expect to see some more bits and pieces of the wedding and events surrounding it in future chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>